


Rusty Hinges

by Dacro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-10
Updated: 2004-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dacro/pseuds/Dacro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry has his heart set on something, Draco doesn't stand a chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rusty Hinges

Title: Rusty Hinges  
Author: [](http://dacro.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dacro.livejournal.com/)**dacro**  
Pairing: Harry/Draco  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: Fluff! Slash, implied Harry in a tool belt *drool*  


 

Summary: When Harry has his heart set on something, Draco doesn't stand a chance.

Teaser: _"At least 'you' get to go home. He's like this all the time." Draco blandly confided, not taking his eyes off the twirling Gryffindor. The woman politely nodded, but remained silent._

  
Rusty Hinges

"This is it! This is the one." Harry yelled, much louder than Draco or the taxi driver would have liked, as he tapped his finger repeatedly on the side window.

Draco sighed at the external inner child that was Harry. "Pull over please, driver." He drawled, using the tone that always signaled his boredom. Draco pulled on the cream leather gloves Harry had given him for Christmas. He loved them, because of the striking way they contrasted his black cloak.

Before the taxi had come to a full halt, Harry was opening his door, and already had one foot descending to the pavement. Draco clamped a firm hand over the arm of his squirming partner, hindering the escape. Before setting him free, he demanded some Muggle money to pay the driver with.

A dark-haired woman wearing a professional-looking skirt suit was already on the curb waiting for them, smiling rigidly. Harry had greeted her hurriedly, and then made his way across a very overgrown wild grass lawn, apparently obsessed with inspecting a twisted old sour apple tree, and spinning in a circle with his arms outstretched.

The woman, watching Harry's strange behaviour, was unable to conceal a snort as Draco walked up beside her.

"At least 'you' get to go home. He's like this all the time." Draco blandly confided, not taking his eyes off the twirling Gryffindor. The woman politely nodded, but remained silent.

Harry stopped his spinning long enough to grant Draco a smile he hadn't shown in quite some time. "Draco! I love it!" Harry shouted, happily. He swept his arms around again, then toppled down bakwards into the tall grass, and out of Draco's sight.

Draco didn't bother to worry, since he could hear Harry giggling from the spot where he had just been consumed by the lawn. "Harry, can I see you for a moment?" Draco asked, raising his voice over the brisk wind.

A messy head of hair sporting a few grass bits came into view, as Harry pulled himself to his knees. "What?" He asked, squinting and scrunching up his nose.

Draco rolled his eyes, and turned to the woman. "Would you be so kind, as to give us a moment?" She nodded, and politely turned to face the street. "Just stay there, mole, I'll come to you!" He shouted to Harry, making his way through the nasty grass.

"Hurry." Harry flashed a dazzling smile, and dove back towards the base of the apple tree. Draco arrived a moment later, frowning.

"There's a nasty plant that's hooked onto my cloak. Look at that." Draco presented the injured fabric to Harry, who had a strange glow about him.

"Isn't it perfect?" Harry ignored Draco's grumblings as he gestured to the surrounding area, his eyes finally landing on an very old, large farm house.

Draco followed his gaze. "Perfectly dilapidated." He replied, disapprovingly.

Harry rested his back on the knotted tree trunk, pulling a disgruntled Draco down onto his lap, so they could both look at the house together from Harry's vantage point. "It's classic...rustic." He said, dreamily.

Draco pulled his winter cloak around him to keep out the February chill. "Rusty, Harry. The word is 'rusty'."

Harry ran his fingers through blonde hair, until Draco allowed his head to fall back against a solid shoulder. "Beautiful grounds, though. Don't you think?" Harry whispered.

Draco closed his eyes. "Are you forgetting where I grew up? Marvellous gardens, elegant fountains, intricate pathways..."

Harry's hand left the warm scalp, traveling down over Draco's shoulder, and coming to rest across his chest. "Right. But think of the potential! So much land. I love it." Harry's other hand came around to join the first, warming Draco in a hug.

Draco could feel Harry's smile against his neck. "The peeling picket fence around the house is a bit much." Draco moved a gloved hand up to rub Harry's icy fingers.

Harry ignored the comment, but welcomed the warm hand. "You know, I've always wanted to live in the country. This is the perfect palace for a Lion and a Ferret. Trust me, we'll love it here." Harry purred, running his cold nose lightly over the edge of Draco's pink ear.

Draco sat up quickly, spinning to face Harry, causing him to wince uncomfortably at the movement. "What do you mean, WE? I'm not living here, Harry." Draco stated, sharply making his point clear.

"But that's the whole point behind 'house hunting'! You find a place, you buy it, you live in it!" Harry pleaded his case, shifting Draco to a more comfortable position on his lap.

"Or you sell it at an outrageous price to an unsuspecting, Muggle-raised, impulsive Wizard who is too pretty to know any better." Draco finished dramatically, pulling himself to his feet, while dusting off his cloak.

"They're asking a reasonable price..." Harry mumbled, turning his face back toward the house.

Draco spun around, glaring at the back of Harry's head. "WHAT? You've already asked about the price?" Harry nodded without turning around. Draco took in a crisp breath of air, calmed himself, and lowered his voice significantly. "You're that smitten?" He wrapped the fingers of his right hand around Harry's upper arm, just above the elbow.

Harry looked down at the familiar glove. When he spoke, his voice was steady, but extremely quiet. In order to hear him, Draco had to move a step closer, almost pressing himself against Harry's back. "Of course I am. I thought this was the plan." He looked over his shoulder, finding Draco's eyes. "A life together, a home, maybe children..."

Draco took a moment to answer. He broke eye contact just long enough to decently appraise the house and property from where they stood. He rested his chin on Harry's shoulder, and started speaking after planting a soft kiss on the cool skin right below Harry's earlobe. "It's a mess Harry." He felt the body in front of him tense up. "I love you, you know I do. I adore the 'plan', but I hate the house." Draco waited. Not knowing if there would be an explosion or a surrender.

Harry let himself relax slightly, reaching his left hand across his body to hold the hand that was now softly stroking a thumb on the underside of his arm. "I want to fix it up. It could be beautiful, the grounds too. We can come up with design ideas, and create something together that we'll be proud of." He squeezed Draco's hand. "Something of our own."

"Hmm...tempting, but how do you propose we make these changes?" Draco spun Harry around to face him. "This place is crawling with Muggle neighbours who are going to notice when the property changes over night." Draco raised an eyebrow, tapped his wand pocket, and shared a smile with Harry.

"I wasn't going to use magic."

Harry waited as Draco digested his words. He watched the expression on Draco's face change from a warm smile, to a wide-eyed, disgusted expression. Harry braced for the storm.

"You're touched!" Draco's voice was so loud, Harry could see the woman spin back around to watch as Draco continued his rant. "Fine, Harry! You can buy it all, be foolish with your money, I'll allow it. Salazar knows I've been foolish at times with mine, but do not expect me to live in squalor while you work all day, strap on your tools, strip off your shirt and sweat all over the...wait. What was I saying?"

Harry licked his lips, trying to distract Draco as much as possible, then let each word roll slowly off his tongue. "Strapping, stripping, sweating."

Draco closed his eyes for a moment, letting Harry's voice confuse him further. "Indeed." He traced one gloved finger down the front of Harry's leather jacket, the action somehow reminding him of their recent conversation. He looked at Harry, pulling his hand away. " No...I had a point."

Draco one, Harry zero. "Renovations without magic." Harry offered, reluctantly.

"Yes, thank you." Draco thrust a finger in the air. "Use your wand, or I'll be living somewhere else!"

"Okay I'm sorry." Harry let his shoulders fall slightly. "How about a compromise?" He walked behind Draco, and started firmly massaging the pale neck in front of him.

"State your offer." Draco purred, slowly rolling his head side to side, fearing Harry's hands would win this round.

"What if we decorate the inside of the house, anyway you like, using our wands..." Harry's warm tongue joined his hands, making it's own trail around to the base of Draco's jaw.

"I'm listening" Draco whispered, tilting his head toward the darkening sky, giving Harry's tongue more area to work with.

"I think she's still watching us." Harry whispered into Draco's ear, turning his head slightly to check on the voyeur situation. She noticed Harry's gaze, and quickly tried to find something interesting to look at on the pavement.

"Let her watch. Maybe she appreciates our conflict resolution skills." Draco grinned. "Harry, why has you tongue stopped?" Draco's eyes were closing as he pushed back into Harry. "Tell me more."

Harry, smiling victoriously, quickly continued his work, stopping only to whisper words into warming skin. "Mmm...I figure I could cover the windows with plastic for a week or two, and make it look to the neighbours like we're cleaning up inside." Harry pushed the collar of Draco's cloak open, to give him better access to the temptingly soft skin that lay the base of the neck and shoulder. Draco hissed in approval.

Draco slowly turned around, Harry's tongue staying connected to skin until they were again, face to face. "And in exchange?" Draco lifted Harry's chin and raised an eye brow.

"I get to fix up the outside, without magic, the way I like." Harry said boldly, looking into Draco's calm expression. "The grounds too."

"I believe I can accept those terms." Draco sealed the covenant with a soft kiss to Harry's forehead. "If I can watch you work." Draco added, a devilish grin surfacing as he said the words. Harry couldn't help the cheer that escaped. "Give us a snog, then go tell her we'll have it, the whole miserable lot." Draco encouraged.

Harry rewarded Draco in the specified manner, then after a hurried, thankful hug, he ran back to the sidewalk where the woman was still standing.

"And you can consider this your Valentine's gift!" Draco shouted after him, as the rusty gate that belonged to the ridiculous picket fence, came off in his hand. "For his sake, he better look edible in a tool belt." Draco growled at the offending gate, dropped it in the grass, and suddenly started to laugh.


End file.
